Dreams of Damon
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Edited version. Damon finally meets a woman he can call his own. This story is up for Adoption.. PM me if you are interested.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Damon.

Ch. 1. An unexpected find.

A.N: Based on a dream I had about the Vampire Diaries after I watched the shows premiere.

Damon's POV…

I was passing through the neighborhood, when soft music caught my ear. It was about a block away. Yet I could hear the words perfectly.

_We kiss,__The stars. We writhe, We are...Your name, Desire. Your Flesh, We are. Cold, We're so cold.._

I knew the song well, it was a favorite of mine. It was from one of the better made vampire movie's this century. And I could relate to the song, which was a rarity for me, in this day and age. I followed the melody to the backyard of a small house. Hoping the fence wasn't a problem and I landed in a good sized yard. Most of which was occupied by a tent. Even though I have never been camping, I do know to what purpose a tent serves. Which is why I found this odd. It was in a backyard, the house mere feet away, yet someone was camping in the yard. I could hear the heartbeat and even breathing of a sleeping human. I had turned to leave, the human of no interest to me since I wasn't hungry. When I caught the scent of arousal in the air, as a breeze pushed past the tent, right into my face. The air swirled around again, making the scent stronger and distinctly female. Now that had my attention, well fed, yet I still felt lust rise in me. It was different but not unfamiliar. I didn't often feel this lust by itself, this craving not for blood but sex. It had been a long time since I'd last indulged in the pleasures of the flesh. I usually ignored it and sated the bloodlust, since by the time that's done most of my victims are dead. Making it all too easy to stuff this longing back into its box and walk away. Tonight however that longing was demanding to be satisfied.

A.N: HEHE I'm evil I know a short chapter. Don't own Damon just borrowing. Don't own the song either, it's Cold by Static-X.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams of Damon.**

**Ch. 2. Hot and Cold.**

**Damon's POV…**

**Longing was demanding to be satisfied, and it wasn't taking no for an answer. I already knew what I would do, and found myself in the tent before my still somewhat sane mind could process my movement. At my feet on an air mattress she lie, calm in her sleep. Her hair a ruby cloud under her head. The blanket was bunched at her waist. I spent a few minutes watching the rise and fall of her breasts in time with her breathing. I watched as they strained the material of her sapphire tank top with every rise. My jeans started feeling snug as time passed, letting me know that I wouldn't be able to stall forever. The scent that had drawn me here, was stronger, richer in this tiny space. It had the under current of her blood's perfume pulsing with it, making it mouthwatering despite my well sated state. Removing my jacket and shoes, I took a rare moment and just observed. I don't often do this. Having never been the type to force myself on a woman, sexually at least. Laying down beside her carefully, so as not to wake her, I let my desire stew a bit longer. She moved in her sleep, rolling to her side. That movement put her arm within centimeters of my chest. Her breathing changed as she shifted again, restless now. Watching her face, I felt a pang of recognition. I'd seen her before, in my bird form. And somewhere else but for the life of me, I couldn't place where exactly.**

_**Flashback..**_

_**Perching on a branch outside a small window, I surveyed my surroundings. Unsure if I would stay in this town, I don't play human as well as my idiot brother. Hearing water running close by I turned looking for the source of the sound. That's when I saw her, standing in the spray of the water. I couldn't look away. I jumped without thought from the branch to the window ledge. This allowed me an unrestricted view, she was gorgeous. Ivory skinned, with ruby red hair and golden eyes. All I could think about was taking her, making her scream my name. I watched her finish her shower and wrap a towel around her glistening body. She walked out of the bathroom and I followed, perching outside her open bedroom window. She sat at her vanity, smoothing lotion on her legs. The towel fell away when she stood and continued applying the lotion to the rest of her body. As I watched her hands travel over her skin, making sure all the lotion had been absorbed. Never in my life have I wanted so badly to touch someone as I did her in this moment. To run my hands over her skin, see how soft she really was. Refocusing my thoughts I watched as she dressed for bed, a pair of silk shorts that left little to the imagination. And a midnight blue camisole, exactly the color of my eyes. She again sat at her vanity as she brushed out her hair, which gleamed in the candle light of her bedroom. She braided it, leaving a few strands free to frame her face. She put out the candles, finally arriving at the window. She didn't seem surprised to find me sitting there. **_

"_**Ok, bedtime for me, so you gotta find a new perch. Sorry." and with that she smiled at me as she closed the window, forcing me to retreat back to the tree. I waited till she climbed into bed, and her heartbeat evened out telling me she'd found slumber, before I flew off. **_

_**End flashback…**_

**I remembered landing and returning to my human form, I glanced at her now closed window from the ground before walking away. Suddenly hungry I went to find a quick meal. Sometime during said meal I decided to stay, I wanted to see her again. She sighed again as she turned over, coming to rest on her back. Thus bringing my wandering attention back to her. She was restless still, her every toss brought her closer to me. As she rolled again she sighed, but instead of a gust of air it was my name. Very soft yet my sensitive ears caught it no problem. Was she dreaming of me? How could she, she doesn't actually know me. I brushed it off thinking that maybe she knew of someone by the same name. Jealousy flooded me faster then I could comprehend. **

**A.N. it's short, but that was unintentional this time. Major writers' block, so I changed tactics. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams of Damon

Ch. 3 Diary Entries.

Selene's POV…

Ever since I was a kid, I've had vivid dreams. My therapist said to keep a diary. I was 9 and now I know that my dreams are actually premonitions. I figured that truth out 6 years ago when my mom died. I had dreams of a funeral, but I could never see clearly who was in the casket. I had the same dream for a week, then I got the call that Mom had been in a car accident. She died instantly. The whole funeral was the worst case of deja'vu I have ever had. Every detail was exactly like the dreams. Needless to say I needed serious medication after that. It took me a long time and many different therapists, once I found Dr. Masen though I knew I'd found my savior. He got me keeping my journals again and helped me see the gift these dreams could be. Now I hope he's right, for the last couple of nights I have been having the similar dreams. They start the same, but gradually differ and last night was really vivid. I woke up feeling like I'd run for miles. The night before I woke covered in sweat. So here I go tonight I'll start a new log.

Dear Diary,

My doctor wants me to keep a journal, so this will be my first entry.

_I find myself wandering through the park, fog rolls in slowly. I'm not scared like I should be. I feel like I am looking for something, though I have no idea what. I keep walking deeper into the growing fog, I feel like I am being watched now. Scanning the area reveals nothing. A bird caws from somewhere nearby. I hurry my pace till I reach the fountain, set in the parks square. The fog is steadily thickening, swirling still around my knees. Movement catches my eye, looking again at the fountain I see a bird perched on the topmost bowl. It stares at me with a far more intelligence then any animal should have. With one last cawing shriek, it takes flight soundlessly. I am not alone for long however, I feel a presence in the fog. A powerful one too, but before I can muse anymore I am face to face with him. His skin practically glows in the darkness, his clothes blend completely. Tight fitting black jeans encase lean legs. A black button up shirt open over a black beater. His black leather jacket finishes his outfit, the whole ensemble screams bad ass, and he sure looks it. There is confidence in his midnight eyes, and his stance seems to radiate power. I can tell he is not human. Looking at him I imagine this must be how Bella felt upon seeing Edward for the first time. My heart races and my mouth goes dry, he just smirks. Damn is he ever sexy. I wonder if this dream is a product of my very repressed libido. _

"_No cara it is not, I assure you I am very real." he speaks, a hint of accent in his soft voice. Now I really must be crazy, I didn't speak out loud but he answered my thought. Now I know for sure he is not human, he's just too beautiful and the aura of power he wears like a second skin. The combination just screams supernatural._

"_Right again, cara I haven't been human for many centuries." He moves closer as he speaks so the end of his sentence, is spoken in a velvet whisper, that ghosts over the skin of my earlobe. I take a step back as my breathing doubles, yet I am not afraid. He's close enough now that I can feel the power that swirls around him like a line of ants crawling up my spine. Something pushes at my mind, a soft command. Look at me, the little voice says. I can't help it, I do. Looking up I meet those dark eyes, I can feel the power trying to draw me into it's web, but I stand firm. Whatever he wants, he'll have to get without any mind tricks. The power recedes._

"_Impressive." he whispers, his hands which had been at his sides move up my arms. I see now why I am so cold, I'm in a t-shirt and jeans, my hair secured in a clip, to keep it off my face. I shiver when his hands reach my shoulders, his skin is cool, like he's been out without a jacket, despite the fact he's wearing one. Without another word his hands drop, I instantly want more. I watch with fascination, the way a bird might watch a cobra, as he removes the leather jacket from his shoulders and places it around me. The scent of his cologne which clings to the coat, now envelops my senses. Spicy and exotic, a hint of sandalwood. Without the heavy jacket I can see more of his body, well defined chest and abs. His arms are well muscled but not in a body builder type way. I feel insignificant and plain next to him. He just watches me for a minute, that feels like an hour. A hint of a smile playing on his lips. Leaning over he pulls the clip out of my hair. It falls to the small of my back in fire engine red waves. He pulls in a sharp breath, and I have a Bella moment, sniffing my hair to make sure it smells okay. It smells like the vanilla of my shampoo, he laughs. A deep rich sound that carries in the still air. I get the feeling that not many have heard it. _

"_How right you are, quite impressive cara." his voice is still soft but he's so close, that I can hear him fine. His accent has to be Italian. I took Italian as my language in high school, and if I recall correctly, cara means dear. He just smirks now, I guess he found something amusing. _

The dream fades out after that, as I wake up to the shrilling of my alarm clock. Damn that miserable invention anyway. I don't want to get up, I want to go back to sleep. I want to go back to him. I think about the dream all day. Halfway through my last class of the day, I realize I don't know his name.

_A.N. As usual, don't own Damon. Just borrowing and will return after I have my wicked way with him. I'm sorry if my having to re-post this was a headache, but it needed fixing. Hopefully it's better now. Thats what I get for being in a hurry though. Again I am sorry. _


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams of Damon.

Ch. 4 Diary Entry 2

Selene's POV…

Dear Diary,

I spent all day thinking about him. His velvet voice, and hypnotic eyes. I can only pray that I will dream of him again. I really want to know his name, among other things. The fact that he's not human doesn't bother me at all. I wonder if that should worry me, but the greater (and hornier) part of me doesn't care.

_I smile when I realize where I am. At the fountain in the park, just like before. It's not as foggy tonight nor as chilly. This time I am wearing a rose colored sweater, made of what feels like cashmere. My jeans are dark blue. The cawing of a crow interrupts my self evaluation. Looking up at the familiar bird, I recognize it from last night. It takes silent flight after winking at me. Something's up with that bird, I just know it. Seconds after the crow vanishes into the dark, he appears. Impeccable as before in all black. From his glossy hair, which I can see now is long enough to fall over his obsidian eyes. I didn't notice much beyond it's color last night. I was too taken with his eyes. _

"_Evening, cara." he whispers in the voice that sends shivers down my spine. My day dreams earlier did not do it justice at all. It takes more self control then I'll ever admit not to melt, when he reaches for my hand. Raising it to his lips, he kisses my knuckles. I seriously consider falling at his feet and worshipping him, but my dignity demands that I not embarrass my self. _

"_I'd prefer to worship you." he says as he drops my hand, in favor of putting both hands on my waist. Drawing me closer. I blush in earnest now. Electricity sizzles through me at both his touch and proximity. A pause, I blink and the scene changes. Now we are on my porch. Before I can question the sudden move, I'm pressed against the front door. Held willingly prisoner against his tall frame, an arm on either side of me keeps me between him and the door. My brain finally decides to function again._

"_I don't even know your name." of course I blurt the first coherent thought I manage to have. I need a hole in the ground to open and swallow me whole. He just smiles for a minute before answering._

"_Damon, cara il mio nome è Damon." the Italian rolls smoothly off his tongue, I'd bet that it's his native language. He laughs, the smooth sound sends tingles through me._

"_Come corretto è Lei, l'italiano è la mia lingua madre. Ed il Suo nome sarebbe?" he asks. I know just enough to understand what he said._

"_Selene." I whisper since my voice doesn't quite want to work._

"_Do you speak Italian too, or can you just understand it?" his accent is thicker now._

"_Si, both. Understand more then speak, though cause it's been awhile." I impress myself that I manage another coherent sentence. The fact that his body is still pressing me to the door, is I'm sure the only reason I am still standing. My knees feel like jello, and my stomach is fluttering like crazy. I wonder if this is what Bella feels every time Edward dazzles her. I seriously think this gorgeous creature in front of me is more a god, then a man. A sex god to be sure, cause average men just are not this. I pause having no idea what word what fit what I'm thinking. Damon just laughs which makes me blush crimson, I'd forgotten about his telepathic talent. _

"_Don't be embarrassed cara, your not the first to think such things. Although I can assure you I am no god. Just a man, and a devilish one at that." he grins. And without warning crashes his mouth to mine. I can't help the surge of desire that floods my veins. I feel his hand snake into my hair at the base of my skull. Either to ensure I couldn't escape or to prevent me from straining my neck. I can't tell and I don't care. His tongue caresses my lower lip, seeking entrance. Unable to think about anything besides him, I give it, letting him deepen the kiss. All I can think is that I want more. _

But the shrilling of my damned alarm, causes the dream to shatter. I touch a finger to my lips, still feeling the ghost of his kiss. My body aches with need as I recall his body pressed into mine. The alarm continues its shrill cries, till I sweep it off the nightstand. It hits the floor and mercifully falls silent. The bang of the clocks death fall brings my roommate to investigate.

"Selene, you okay in here?" she asks. I grumble, I am so not a morning person.

"Yeah, alarm clock spoiled a good dream. It had to die." I sit up as she comes to sit next to me.

"Mystery guy?" she asks, since I'd confided in her about the dreams.

"Yup, I know his name now."

"And." she prompts.

"His name is Damon. And he's one fucking amazing kisser." I look at her, and we both bust into laughter.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, unbeknownst to Selene. Her dream lover, sits upright in bed having had the same dream. Damon rubs a hand over his face, as he too feels the ghost of their kiss. And the memory of holding her in his arms. It's so strong his arms tingle. Thoroughly unnerved, he decides a cold shower is in order. But at least now he knows her name, though he can't place why she seems familiar to him.

A.N. The first Italian sentence should be easy to figure. The second one means roughly 'How correct is she, the Italian is my mother tongue. And your name would be?' I found an awesome site for translations, I'll post it to my profile. I know Damon may seem OOC but these are her dreams, she doesn't know him yet. So she doesn't know how he normally is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreams of Damon.**

**Ch. 5 Selene's Diary.**

**Selene's POV…**

**I needed a cold shower after that dream. Even after I still couldn't completely erase the feel of phantom hands, gliding over my skin. Made me very glad I didn't have any classes today. I highly doubt my creative writing Professor, would approve of an explicit theme to whatever the days assignment is. Since my roommate, Lynsey, didn't have class either, we went shopping. To hang out and catch up. She's the only one who knows about my little talent. In fact she'd been the one to suggest the fact that my dreams are premonitions. We walked every where, and if she sensed why I really wanted to walk, she didn't say. She wisely didn't bring up the dream topic till we stopped at our favorite restaurant for dinner. **

"**Anymore dreams?" she asked. Straight to the point, typical of her. She don't beat round the bush, which is why I love her. I couldn't stop the blush that crept up my face. That was answer enough. I told her about the last dream or vision as she liked to call them. **

"**What do you mean, not human?" she asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion.**

"**Exactly what I said. He's not human, though he looks and feels it. His heart beats slower, his skin's cooler. He's gorgeous in a way that should be illegal. But what gives the game away is the aura of power that clings to him. I mean seriously, I don't need to touch him to feel it. It just radiates from him." I finished, she was silent for a minute.**

"**Vampire. He's got to be, that's the only thing I can think of. The only supernatural being that can pass for human, is a vampire." her statement was calm. Of course she'd be sure about that, for fun she'd taken a class on mythology. It had a section on mythical creatures and vampires were included in that category. The return of the waitress ended that conversation, but I silently acknowledged that Lynsey was right. I'd thought the same but couldn't bring myself to admit it. Even to myself. I was exhausted when I finally went to bed, hoping against hope that I wouldn't dream again. Even though part of me did want to see him again.**

_**Sitting upright in bed, I tried to figure out what woke me. After a few minutes of half-hearted trying, I laid back down. A cold breeze blew in, making me sit up again. When did I open the window? I didn't remember. Shaking my head, I fluff the pillow, about to lay down again. But a soft caw stops me. Looking up, I see the crow. Perched on the foot of my bed. **_

"_**Hello Damon." the bird just looks at me for a second, before Damon appears. Standing at the foot of the bed, dressed in his normal black. The only thing missing is his jacket. The button down shirt looks like silk. His ebony hair just barely brushes the collar. The jeans fit like a second skin, highlighting his long legs.**_

"_**Buona sera, cara." he speaks softly, as he moves to the side of the bed. I scoot to his side as he sits on the edge. For the life of me, I can't explain the pull I feel to him. It's like magnetic force, drawing us together, and I reach out to him. No sooner do my fingers make contact, he moves suddenly. I find myself beneath him. He's supporting his weight mostly on his arms, just enough so that I can breathe. The hand that I reached for him with is now is his hair. My other hand is trapped between us, palm flat against his chest. **_

"_**Good evening, Damon." I return, slightly embarrassed. A blush colors my cheeks, I realize I should be afraid. I am after all in my pajama's, pinned beneath a man I don't know. And not just any man but a vampire who moves faster then my eyes can see. If he wanted too, he could overpower me without any real effort. But fear is the farthest thing from my mind at this moment, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. **_

"_**Right you are." he informs me, his mouth now only centimeters from mine. I thought I knew what he was aiming for, but he -in a blink- moved. No longer were we laying on my bed, he'd sat up and I was now in his lap. My hands gripped his shoulders in surprise. His arms encircled my waist so I wouldn't fall backwards. Before I could draw enough breath to react his lips laid claim to mine. The desire I'd been feeling for him, jumped to the front of my head. Throwing my arms around his neck, I returned the kiss. Matching his intensity with my own, I lost all coherent thought when his lips moved down my jaw. I took a badly needed deep breath as he found the spot behind my ear. Moving down my throat, I dropped my head back, granting him the access I knew he wanted. Hell I wanted it too, his hands moved up my back. Pushing down the straps of my tank top, I sighed at the flood the feeling of his mouth on my skin created. Once the straps of my top were out of his way, I felt a hand in my hair. Supporting the back of my head. My fingers found their way to his hair, my hands moved back to his shoulders as he drew back. Bringing my head up, hand still in my hair keeping our foreheads touching. **_

"_**I need you, Selene, please. Please let me make love to you." his tone was breathless, his desire more then evident. I had never felt so much passion in my life. Or better yet I had never had it focused on me. **_

"_**Yes." I whispered against his cheek. Another blink had me back in our starting position, his face all I could see. I felt more of his body weight on me, he'd been careful. Last time he'd held off, so he wouldn't scare me. This time however, knowing that I wanted him, he wasn't being so cautious. Another fast move had me on top of him. His hands holding me up a little so that he could pull off the cotton top I wore. I used my hands on his chest to hold myself steady, while his moved from my sides to my now bare breasts. I felt my nipples pebble under the caress of his fingers. Determined to give him the same treatment, I began undoing the buttons of his shirt. I got all the buttons undone, but he flipped us over again, only this time he laid beside me. Pushing the shirt from his shoulders I got to admire him. His chest and stomach were perfect. Defined but not overdone, sitting up he removed the shirt from his arms. It joined mine on the floor. I had sat up when he did, and he knelt on the floor be the bed. Having a rough idea of what he wanted had me scooting to the edge of the bed. Once I was there, he pushed my legs apart enough that he could be between them. This move put my ample chest in his face. But I didn't mind especially when he drew a nipple into his mouth. I thought I would lose it right there, I didn't even try to suppress the moan that escaped me. I felt him smile against my skin as he repeated the treatment to the other nipple. His hands wandered down, teasing the sensitive skin of my inner thighs with his finger tips. I gasped, pleasure I had long forgotten danced through my body, straight to my core. My body ached for the release it knew only he could provide. I found myself once again stretched out beneath him. His mouth teasing a path up and down my throat. His fingers slipped under the waistband of my panties. Lifting my hips, I let him strip the tiny garment from my body. I felt a moment of self consciousness at the fact I was now bare to him. His eyes darkened further. **_

"_**Suo bello, il mio litte uno" he whispered almost to softly for me to hear. **_

"_**Suo agghindò." was the only reply I could come up with. He stood and removed his jeans. In a flash he was above me again, mouth on mine demanding entrance which I gave. The kiss deepened as his hand slid down my side, to my leg coming to rest on my knee. He used the hand on my knee to part my legs, positioning himself at my entrance.**_

"_**Ready?" he whispered. I nodded and in one smooth stroke felt him fill me. The sensations caused my back to arch, and a gasp to leave my lips. A moments pause for me to adjust to his size, before he withdrew and plunged back in. The rhythm started slowly, but I wanted more. **_

"_**I need more." I panted, as the pressure began building low in my stomach.**_

_**He didn't reply as he flipped us over. I would never get used to just how fast he could move. His grip on my hips kept me steadily moving at a rapid pace. I knew he was controlling his strength, but gradually moved faster. Without warning he flipped us again, positioning me on my knees so he could take me from behind. **_

"_**Still need more?" his voice was a growl, his pace never faltered. I moved as best I could, meeting him thrust for thrust. **_

"_**Ahh Damon, yeesss just aaa harder." I gave up on forming a proper sentence, he'd changed the angle of his thrusts, allowing him to hit that spot inside me and it was causing my toes to curl. Shifting his hands a little, he pulled me up so that my back was to his chest, so he could cup my breasts in his palms. Fingers brushing my nipples causing more pleasure to shoot through me. He let one hand wonder down to tease my nub, which just about made me cum but I reined it in. I wanted this to last longer. I felt his mouth at the side of my neck, trailing light kisses up and down. I knew instinctively what he was asking for. **_

"_**Yeeesss." I managed to hiss out. Needing no further encouragement, I felt the brush of his fangs just a second before he bit down. The pleasure of his bite on top of him inside me caused me to cum. I felt my inner muscles clench up around him as his pace faltered and another thrust brought him too. **_

**Waking up to the shrilling of my new alarm clock, I felt the after shocks of the massive orgasm. Damn. **

**A.N. Translations are as follows.**

**Buona sera, cara = Good evening, dear.**

**Suo bello, il mio litte uno= Your beautiful, my little one.**

**Suo agghindò.= Your overdressed. **

**I apologize if these aren't perfect, and for the long wait. **


End file.
